


Kindness, Who Knew Huh?

by SilentMoonKnows



Series: Moments We Create. [3]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Cuteish, F/M, Kindess, Short & Sweet, Shyness, Sweet Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentMoonKnows/pseuds/SilentMoonKnows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Carlos during the After Coronation Party. Talking happens then ... well read to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindness, Who Knew Huh?

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN DESCENDANTS.

The roar of the laughter, the boom of the fireworks and the vibes of happiness from everybody was something that I could get used to, I thought as I grinned looking around the the smiling faces of my friends. Ben and Mal were up in the balcony talking and laughing, Evie and Doug were walking towards one of the tables while Jay was nowhere to be seen... as well as Ben's old girlfriend.

"Carlos?" a timid nervous Jane asked suddenly by my side and my palms began to feel sweaty.

"Yea" I said playing it could my voice sounding normal and relaxed even though I was feeling quite the opposite. A girl had never seen really talked to me before, well they had but it was just for me to do their homework, or them asking about Jay... yea mostly about Jay and that was about it. Maybe she wants to know Jay's whereabouts, I thought ignoring the hint of disappointment that blossomed in the pit of my stomach. 

"I don't know where Jay is." I said making her frown, her hair had fallen loose at some-point and it was in waves stopping before they reached her shoulders, she had nice hair I don't know why she wanted it different it was a unique look I give you that but wasn't she unique also...? Girls were just weird.

"I actually wanted to talk to you" she said so low that I almost didn't hear it, I blink at her in surprise, me?

"About what?" I asked causing her to blush and I couldn't help the twitch in my lip in an almost smile, I had caused a girl to blush!

"I wanted to thank-you" My smile turned into a frown, what was she talking about?

"What?"

"I wanted to thank-you for being nice to me and allowing me to dance with you"

"I think it's me who should be thanking you" I said honestly and her brows wrinkled together forming a really beautiful frown, wait where did that come from?

"What do you mean?"

"Well like I said a lot of people judge us because of our background without them knowing the real us. So thank you for not judging me and allowing me to dance with you, it was an honor to dance with you" I said blushing at the end looking down at my boots which I found a sudden interest on. She laughed and my head shot up to look at her, was she laughing at me?

"No I'm not laughing at you Carlos, I'm laughing at my own stupidity" she said making me realize that I had voiced my question out laughed, "Mother was right beauty is from within not from without and you did see that in me when nobody else did. You are an amazing person."

"Oh" I said feeling the heat all over my face all the way down to the neck, "It was nothing"

"Yes it was" she said before she leaned forward and gave me a peck on the cheek, "See you tomorrow Carlos."

Yup, Auradon was definitely the best thing that ever happened to us! Who knew kindness would lead to this know huh?


End file.
